


A Delightful Surprise

by oOJuliaOo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Severus Snape, harry potter/severus snape - Freeform, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOJuliaOo/pseuds/oOJuliaOo
Summary: Harry Potter's husband has planned a surprise for his exhausted and over-worked lover. A most delightful surprise.





	A Delightful Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violets/gifts).



> Pairing: Severus Snape/ Harry Potter  
> Rated for mature content.  
> The characters (sadly)do not belong to me, but to one J.K. Rowling. 
> 
> OoO
> 
> “The level of submission in any relationship is determined by,  
> and cannot exceed, the level of trust”  
> \- Mel Ferrier

It had been a long and exhausting day for one Harry Potter.

 

After he had defeated Voldemort and graduated from Hogwarts, he’d started the Auror-training. However, he had noticed fairly quickly that this wasn’t what he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Instead he’d had a long talk with Minerva McGonagall, the current headmistress of Hogwarts, and promptly received a request to fill the position of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

  
After a few days of mulling the offer over and discussing the topic with his partner, he’d finally accepted the position.

 

The problem was that no one had warned him about how exhausting the job was. Minerva and his partner had given him some advice, but insisted that he’d need to find his own way of coping with the workload and the accompanying stress.  
However, his husband had been more than supportive. He’d helped him construct his lesson plans and showed him how to correct essays and other homework in a most effective manner.

It wasn’t that Harry couldn’t cope with stress; he’d never had a problem with that. And the Auror-Training hadn’t been stress free by any means, but this was a completely different kind of stress.  
Despite living in the same quarters as his husband, and the fact that they were teaching at the same school, they rarely saw each other.

Both of them had different office hours, in which the students could contact them, and their free periods were scheduled differently.  
Basically, they saw each other at breakfast, lunch and dinner in the great hall and afterwards in their quarters, correcting essays in front of the fireplace.

If he was honest with himself, he had imagined all of this quite differently. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the job. He most certainly did. He loved to teach the students and let them partake in his knowledge. He loved how every one of them learned differently. He loved the brilliant smiles and proud smirks, when they finally grasped how to do a spell.

He just didn’t like that all of this came at the cost of his private life and the time spent with his beloved.

 

 

He had assured him that the beginning of the term always was the busiest time and that it would get easier. He wasn’t too sure about that.

Sighing in defeat, Harry slowly walked towards their quarters. His beloved wouldn’t be there yet, he had another two hours of office-time.

  
Muttering the password, he stepped inside the small hall that lead to their living room. Taking off his shoes and hanging up his cloak, he moved towards the fireplace. With a flicker of his wrist a blazing fire appeared in it.  
Dropping on the dark green leather couch, he noticed a small piece of paper lying on the table and grabbed it.

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Come to our special room. I’ll be waiting for you._

_S.S._

_P.S. don’t forget to dress appropriately_

 

 

A brilliant smile appeared on his face and he hurriedly walked towards their bedroom, putting on the “appropriate” clothing.

  
He had been surprised to read the note. But apparently his partner had cancelled his office-time to spend some time with Harry. He couldn’t supress the giddiness that spread through him. It had been way too long since they had spent some quality time together in that room.

 

Their special room was adjourned to their quarters, and he couldn’t wait to reach it. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it carefully, slowly stepping into the room.  
He couldn’t see his partner anywhere, but that didn’t have to mean a thing.  
Indeed, as soon as he had taken a few steps into the room, he felt a warm body at his back. Hands grabbed his shoulders firmly but gentle and the deep, velvety voice of his husband whispered into his ear:

“Stay still, close your eyes and do not turn around.” He obeyed and the hands left his shoulders. Only a few seconds later a soft fabric touched his face and he was blindfolded. Gentle hands lead him into the middle of the room.

 

“Kneel”, was the only spoken word and Harry did as he was told. He sank to his knees, his back straight, his head held high, proudly but not defiant.

Hands grabbed his wrists and bound them together behind his back. He felt how the rope got wound around them again and again, pulled tighter. A few moments later he wasn’t able to move them anymore. His ankles received the same treatment.

Harry heard footsteps walking around him, so that his partner was facing him. He could feel the heat of his smouldering dark gaze upon his skin.

 

A hand moved through his hair. The long, elegant fingers tangling within its strands, then moving down the side of his face. They gently caressed his cheeks, a thumb moving over his lips. Harry sighed at the loving touch and straightened a little more.  
Those sinful fingers wandered down his neck and playfully tugged at the dark green collar he had put on in the bedroom.

Harry nuzzled his face against the hand and nibbled lightly at the skin. A low, dark chuckle echoed through the room, while fingers trailed over his collarbone and shoulders. Goosebumps formed all over his body and shivers ran down his spine.

 

A gasp escaped him and his lips opened in pleasure, as his beloved fingers moved underneath his shirt towards his nipples, firmly tugging at them and rolling them between his fingers. Arching his back in pleasure, a wet, hot mouth suddenly attacked his neck. The long hair of his lover caressed over his slightly heated skin.  
He wanted to bury his fingers inside it, but he was unable to move his hands. Shifting a bit, he whined in protest as the lips disappeared.

 

With as whispered spell, Harry’s clothes vanished.  
A cold breeze against his skin and half hardened cock made him shiver and the hands moved over his upper body. Brushing against his nipples, scratching at his waist, slowly moving towards his hips before they hesitated teasingly and glided upwards again, over the smooth skin of his stomach to his shoulders.

Then, without a warning, a warm hand wrapped firmly around the base of his hardened length, and he couldn’t help himself but to moan lowly.

“Shush, not a sound”, was whispered into his ear.

Harry clamped his mouth shut and breathed heavily through his nose. Slowly, the hand began to move, fingers gently rubbing over his tip. He gritted his teeth and bit his tongue, to stay silent.

 

  
Pleasure cursed through his veins, moving from his groin through the rest of his body.  
Growing restless and agitated he started to shift around. He knew he wasn’t allowed to make a sound, but he was also aware that he wasn’t allowed to cum any time soon.  
He wasn’t certain that he would be able to contain himself. It had been some time since they had been intimate together and his body was going crazy.

 

Not being able to see or move only intensified the pleasure and he longed to see into his beloved’s face. To look into those intense, charcoal-coloured eyes full of lust and love. To see the harsh lines worrying his face soften. The utter devotion in his eyes.

“You are mine, beautiful. Only mine”, were the words that broke him out of his thoughts and warmed his heart.

“Only yours, Sir.”

 

The hands left his cock and Harry had to bite his tongue hard, to not protest. He heard his lover shift and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. A hand cupped the back of his head and moved him forewords.

Something warm and hard was pressed against his lips, and he opened his mouth instantly. Savouring the heady and somewhat salty taste of his beloveds cock on his tongue, he started to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the tip.  
He heard the gasps and quiet moans of his beloved, which only made him work harder to bring him pleasure.  
Suddenly, his husband pulled away and Harry was hefted up by his upper arms and the ropes around his ankles loosened, enabling him to take small steps. He was guided somewhere, until his knees bumped against a surface.

 

“Turn around”, was the only order he received. He did what he was told, and got pushed onto a soft surface.  
Firm hands pushed his upper body down until he lay on his back, his head cushioned by a pillow. He felt how his ankles were tied to something, followed shortly by his wrists.

He heard the sound of his lover shifting around, followed by the soft sound of clothes hitting the ground. Waiting in anticipation of what was to follow, Harry began to shift a little.  
Hands grabbed his waist to keep him still, and the mattress dipped down as a second body climbed on top of the bed and settled between Harry’s spread legs.

The feeling of the warm and naked body covering his own made him shiver and the hard length pressed against his stomach elicited a moan from the back of his throat.  
Warm and firm lips covered his own and captured them in a deep and intense kiss. The lips strayed from his mouth down his jaw, nibbling at the skin, towards his neck.

 

A pillow was shoved underneath Harry’s hips, and while the sinful onslaught on his neck and shoulder lasted, a hand moved towards his hips, teasing his cock for a moment, before they wandered further down, squeezing his buttocks firmly, and finally reached the desired destination.

A muttered lubrication charm later, a finger gently started to circle his entrance. Throwing his head back, Harry moaned softly. Taking the chance, his partner’s lips moved over his throat, kissing and licking the offered skin, leaving his mark. At the same time he carefully slipped a single finger inside of Harry, only moving slowly since he didn’t want to hurt his lover. After all, it had been some time since they’d been intimate.  
Soft gasps escaped Harry’s mouth.

“More. Please.”

“So eager, aren’t we?”, his beloved chuckled, amusement clearly obvious in his voice. Nonetheless, he did as he was asked and added a second digit. Still moving slowly, he started to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching Harry.

 

Soft, keening tones escaped Harry’s throat as he tried to move back against his partner’s fingers.

“You’re acting like a little slut, my dear.” The young man moaned at hearing the word, he loved when his beloved spoke to him like that.

“Yes, I am your little slut. Only yours!”

His lover teasingly stroked over his cock.

“Only I get to hear those delightful sounds you make”, he whispered while kissing Harry deeply.  
“And only I get to see that delectable body of yours. Writhing in the sheets, not being able to resist my touch.”

 

Harry whimpered as the fingers stretching him were withdrawn and the velvety voice of his husband reached his ears. His beloved’s voice alone could undo him if it was pitched this low, but together with those skilled hands it took most of his willpower to not cum on the spot.

His husband seemed to have read his thoughts as he said:  
“No, Harry. You’re not allowed to cum just yet. I want to be inside you when you do.”

Harry wanted to grab his husband and urge him to finally fuck him, wanted to grasp his shoulders and cling to him. He tugged at his restrains, but as expected nothing happened.

“Please… Please, I want you inside me.”

He didn’t receive an answer, but he felt his lover shift on the mattress. Only a few moments later, he felt how his husband positioned himself against his entrance but didn’t move.

 

Harry moaned in appreciation as his husband nibbled at his neck, and before he could realise what had happened, his husband was inside him.

“Oh fuck”, he muttered, letting his head fall back against the pillow, biting his lip as his lover began to move in hard, firm thrusts. Hot kisses trailed down his jaw and neck, making him shiver. Warm breath puffed against his shoulder, and his lover’s long hair caressed his skin as he continued to thrust into him.

Sensation began to overtake his thought and he longed to see his husband’s face. He knew that he wasn’t going to last long, and he doubted that his partner would either.

Hot pleasure began to pool in his groin and his breath came in short gasps. Suddenly, he felt how the piece of fabric covering his eyes was removed. At the same time capable hands began to move over his cock.

 

Opening his eyes he looked into the smouldering eyes of his husband. They were filled with lust and longing, but also with a tenderness that only intensified Harry’s feelings.

“I’m going to-“, but his lover interrupted him.

“Hold on, just a little bit longer.”

Harry moaned in frustration but tried to do as he was told. His thrusts grew more insistent and Harry’s body began to tremble. Within a moment the restrains around his wrists disappeared, too, and he grabbed his lover’s shoulders, burying his face against his neck.  
One of his hands tangled in the long, black hair as whimpers escaped his throat.

 

“Let go Harry,” the soft voice murmured against his ear and his body grew taunt as his orgasm ripped through him, his eyes fixed on the black ones above.

“Severus,” tumbled his husband’s name from his lips as his body shook underneath the one of his lover.  
Severus continued thrusting a few more moments, before he followed Harry over the edge.

 

After a few moments his lover collapsed on top of him, burying his head against Harry’s shoulder and pressing soft kisses against the skin he could reach. Smaller hands caressed through Severus’ long hair, as both their breaths slowly returned to normal.

 

Lazily, Severus rolled onto his side and summoned a wet cloth, gently beginning to clean up Harry’s stomach. Afterwards he moved down to his ankles, gently untying them. With a flick of his wrist he summoned some ointment, and carefully rubbed it onto them where the roped had dug into his flesh. His wrists received the same treatment.

Harry continued to just lie there, enjoying his husband’s attention and tender touches. After Severus had put the ointment away, Harry snuggled against his side and sighed happily. A strong arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer against his body. The other hand was intertwined with his own.

 

Their wedding rings were glistening in the dim light, side by side, and Harry smiled at them. He was lying beside his husband, the man he belonged to, the man he loved and the person he trusted most. The thought filled him with such warmth and emotion, that he smiled up at Severus and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips.

 

“Thank you, Severus, that was an awesome surprise.”

“I’m glad that you approve, brat.” Severus lips quirked upwards and he carded a hand through Harry’s already tousled hair.

He transfigured one of the ropes into a blanket, covering both their forms with it.

“I love you, Sev.” The dark eyes of his husband softened and filled with tenderness and warmth.

“And I love you, Harry.”

 

Snuggled against his husband’s side, a hand stroking his hair, Harry was certain that live couldn’t be better than it was right now.


End file.
